Specialized delivery systems are available to place equipment in wellbores far from the surface and to extract information from downhole locations.
Conventionally drillpipe has conveyed drilling bits and drilling equipment, and wireline cable has been used for downhole logging measurements, perforating and setting equipment. Measurements are also now made while drilling. Wireline cables are now stronger and longer, and can be used to convey drilling bits and equipment.
As wellbores become deeper, have more complex trajectories and are located in more challenging environments, new forms of delivery systems and equipment are needed.
The advantages of the current invention over known apparatus and methods for the deployment of a wireline tool down a wellbore are that it allows for deployment of an electric hydraulic umbilical where all electrical connections are made at the surface, dry. That is, it does not require the use of surface or downhole wet connects, which can be problematic under high power loads, in certain well fluids and in small diameters. The umbilical can be as long as required for the application, and it allows for the transport of fluids over the length of the umbilical, while maintaining a wireline connection between the downhole tool and the surface. In addition, the electric hydraulic umbilical can be implemented using conventional and readily available pipes and wireline. Therefore, more demanding custom pipes and wireline can be used.